


Day 4: Found Family

by dagobletofiyah



Series: Platonic VLD Month 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Found Family, Gen, My poor child keith, angsty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagobletofiyah/pseuds/dagobletofiyah
Summary: Keith couldn’t remember much about his mother. He vaguely remembered the day she left, but he couldn’t actually remember her. He remembered the emptiness she left, but he couldn’t remember what it was like when that space was filled.





	Day 4: Found Family

Keith couldn’t remember much about his mother. He vaguely remembered the day she left, but he couldn’t actually remember her. He remembered the emptiness she left, but he couldn’t remember what it was like when that space was filled.

 

Keith remembered his dad a little better. He remembered talking to him at mealtimes. He remembered driving to school with him through the desert. He remembered how his father lost some of the life in him when Keith’s mother left. But he can’t remember her actually leaving.

 

Keith remembered how his dad looked more weary after that day. How there were some days he didn’t go to work. Those days, Keith had to walk to school. He could have stayed home, his dad wouldn’t have noticed, but he wanted to get away from the house, and the misery that filled it.

 

Keith remembered wishing he could fly. How he used to watch ships streak across the sky as he sat alone during lunch. He remembered thinking he could be free from all the burdens of life on earth, if only he had a joystick in his hand, alone and able to fly anywhere in the vast, never ending map of space. Keith remembered getting into the Garrison. He remembered the sadness on his father’s face when he told him he would be going away. He remembered leaving home. How his father wasn’t conscious to see him off. How he said goodbye to the figure slumped over his spilled bottle.

 

Keith remembered the Garrison. He remembered the first day of classes, how he avoided eye contact with everyone he could. He remembered studying for hours on his own. He remembered his first flight sim, when he beat the all-time Garrison record.

 

Keith remembered meeting Shiro and Matt. He remembered training by himself in the flight sim and how Shiro and Matt walked in and started talking to him. And he remembered not really knowing how to interact with them. He remembered being unsure of why they wanted to hang around him so much. But they wouldn’t let Keith push them away like he had everybody else.

 

Keith remembered the day they both left for Kerberos. And the day he learned they wouldn’t be coming back.

 

Keith remembered finding Shiro again, remembered the disbelief and the hope and the fear he felt when he recognized Shiro’s face. He remembered being confused and frustrated that those three cadets from the Garrison insisted on tagging along. He remembered eventually learning to tolerate them. And then genuinely enjoying their presence.

 

Keith remembered finally learning something about who his mother was. And he remembered steeling himself for rejection from the team. But then he remembered how everyone had accepted him, even if it took a little time. He remembered the moment when he realized that being Galra didn’t change the fact that he was still the same person. He remembered the moment he realized he had found the family he had never had.

 

Never, in his entire life, could he remember feeling so grateful for a group of people.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith my poor child! I'm glad he has the voltron team.
> 
> I love the idea of the Original Garrison Trio™...maybe I will write something in the future that focuses on that...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. Give me feedback and I'll love you forever!


End file.
